Ayane/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Ayane. Promotional renders Promotional images ''Dead or Alive 2'' games Ayane DOA 2 Promotional.jpeg File:Ayane_DOA2.PNG File:DOA2 Kasumi Ayane.jpg|Promotional image, with Kasumi ''Dead or Alive 3'' File:Ayane02l.jpg ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' File:DOAXBV Ayane Raindow Bikini.jpg File:DOAXBV Ayane Sunglasses.jpg File:DOAX Ayane.jpg ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' Ayane.full.257240.jpg File:DOAU Ayane.jpg File:Ayane.jpg ''Dead or Alive 4 File:AyaneDOA4.jpg File:DOA4 Render Ayane.jpg DOA4 Ayane C2.png File:DOA4 Render Ayane 2.jpg Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 ''Dead or Alive Paradise File:263404.jpg File:263402.jpg File:DOAP Ayane.jpg File:DOAP Ayane 3.jpg File:DOAP Ayane 4.jpg File:DOAP Ayane 2.jpg ''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' File:DOAD Artwork Ayane.png|Website background DOAD Ayane Kasumi Anger.jpg|Promotional screenshot, with Kasumi DOAD Ayane Kasumi Drop.jpg|Promotional screenshot, with Kasumi DOAD Ayane Genra.jpg|Promotional screenshot, with Genra DOAD Ayane Eliot Smack.jpg|Promotional screenshot, with Eliot ''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) tumblr_mabsolSnfO1rt0ni6o1_1280.jpg 2348689-006.jpg|Scan from the official art book. 2348688-007.jpg|Scan from the official art book. 2490206.jpg|''Dead or Alive 5+'' ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' DOA5U Ayane.png ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' 10644907 747401978667826 2558666342187574921 n.jpg ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' (Venus Vacation) c04_stil_01.jpg c04_stil_02.jpg L 569d1dcb55edc.jpg 089.jpg Ss 13 1.jpg l_56ec23770be3f.jpg|''Famitsu'' countdown l_56ec237711040.jpg|''Famitsu'' countdown l_56ec23770ed22.jpg|''Famitsu'' countdown doaxvv___ayane_chibi_by_momijihayabusa-dboafeq.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' DrZxiWMUcAADwnO.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' x Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu collaboration gravure. Dr4IT2DU8AIUprP.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' first anniversary clear file with Kasumi, Ayane, and Luna at the 2018 Dead or Alive Festival. ''Dead or Alive 5 Infinite'' Ayane_Infinite.png 21751450_10203660604833724_4931638541567305802_n.jpg|Censored Version ayane.png ''Dead or Alive 6 ayane_fightercard_doa6.jpg|Fighter card Ayane Costume 1.jpg DOA6 Ayane Honoka.jpg|Vs. Honoka DLC images ''Dead or Alive 5 (5+) ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' 110.jpg|Caviar 119.jpg|Labyrinth 134.jpg|Mills' Mess Clione Ayane.jpg|Clione ''Dead or Alive 6'' Concept art ''Dead or Alive'' (PlayStation) ''Dead or Alive 2'' games File:Ayane dress.jpg File:Ayane dress 2.jpg File:DOA2Ayaneconcept.jpg Image:Ayane concept 2.jpg ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' File:doaxconceptnew17.jpg|Concept art, with Kasumi ''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) Ayane-Helena-JannLee.jpg|Concept art (left-hand side) ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' pic_hwc_02_d.jpg|"Trick-or-Treat Halloween Costume Set" DLC DOA5U Halloween 2014 Ayane concept art.jpg|"Halloween 2014 Set" DLC ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' l_56b4468718689.jpg|Unused concept art Ckf30s2WYAAcEbD.png|"DOA Festival 2016 Swimsuit" DLC (second from the right) Icons CeDdZWkUsAAv5Re.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' CeDdZWjVAAEwYJb.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' CeDdZU9UAAESz-g.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' CeDdZU6UsAIHZFn.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' DNYN1fjU8AAy_Rw.png|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' DNYN14eUMAAnC_z.png|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' DNYN2u1UEAArokU.png|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' DNYN3LnUEAAnbek.png|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Pixel icons File:Ay icon.gif|''Dead or Alive'' DOA++ Ayane Icon.png|''Dead or Alive++'' File:DOA2 Ayane Pixel.png|''Dead or Alive 2'' ''DOA2: Hardcore'' (NA and EUR) CG Gallery ''DOA2: Hard*Core'' CG Gallery ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' CG Gallery ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Bromide Gallery ''Ninja Gaiden'' series Miscellaneous Images= ayane-doa1-data.jpg|Ayane's data on the Dead or Alive Playstation character selection screen DOA Movie Promo Ayane.jpg|Promotional image - DOA: Dead or Alive File:DynastyWarriorsAyane.jpg|Screenshot - Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce File:Zen-pinball-ninja-gaiden-sigma-2.jpg|Logo - ZEN Pinball Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 WO3-Ayane.png|Promotional render - Warriors Orochi 3 Fatal Frame V Ayane.png|Promotional image - Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Senran Kagura Ayane.png|Promotional artwork - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Stars - Ayane.png|Promotional render - Warriors All-Stars PBS Ayane.png|Promotional artwork - Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash |-|Videos= WO3-Ayane Play Demo|''Warriors Orochi 3'' gameplay 【あやね編】アクション紹介『無双☆スターズ』|''Warriors All-Stars'' gameplay Category:Character Galleries